


Dare To Dream

by PerksOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Elora Carter gets the chance to tour with One Direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you. Because you never stopped believing x  
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr but I edited and changed it up, hopefully should be better than before  
> Also the title yeah, I know, plus the unrealistic plot line...

I’m going on tour, I can't believe it but to top it off I’m going to be the supporting act for the biggest boy band right now; One Direction

My mum and I, touring throughout Europe and America, preforming to crazy audiences nearly every night, it's going to be amazing. I’m finally getting the promotion I need; management said I might be able to have my own tour if this one goes well. I should probably introduce myself, I’m Elora Carter. I’m average height, pale skin with long blonde/brown hair and bright eyes that could give the ocean a run for it's money.

I have always loved singing and if you asked my parents something about when I was younger, they would always say that I used to sing, all the time. In the car, before bed in the bath at breakfast out in public everywhere, it’s always been in me. In high school, my friends encouraged me create a YouTube channel and to peruse my dreams of being a singer , so I auditioned for a television show called the X-Factor Australia, I wasn’t successful, I ended up taking their advice and getting vocal coaching and it all took off from there. I won this competition to record an album of covers and originals, my mum help me through the whole process I mean I was only 15 at the time so what do you except. She helped me to manage work and school, (she is dead set on me getting an education in case this doesn't work out) and stop the new found fame from getting to my head. I mean I went from 400 views in my YouTube channel to fans buying my album in England, America and New Zealand, It was mind-blowing to think that people in different countries where actually listening to me on their iPods.

 Today, mum and I are flying over to London to begin the tour. I’m pretty excited but dealy nervous, what would the boys be like? I sighed plugging my earphone in as we waited for our taxi to pick us up from the hotel where we had spent half the night, It was 1am

“Mum,is this the right thing to be doing?“ I asked tiredly

“Elora!” she sighed “We are going on this tour okay; it’s just the nerves talking, you're father and I support you all the way okay, there is no way that I am letting you back out of this after you spent all those night recording in that studio!”

“Okay, I guess I might be slightly nervous.” I replied looking down at my feet feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay honey, no one is expecting you not to be, your 16 you haven’t done anything like this before” she smiled before pulling me into a hug just as the taxi rolled up.

+

The one thing they don't tell you aout travelling is the grueling security checks you go through. I sighed in my seat next to mum, leaning into her shoulder, I'd never flown first class before, it's nice to see how the other side live.

“What happens when we arrive?” I  flicked through the movies on the screen in front of me “Who's picking us up?”

“Um security and the boy’s tour manager will be there, they will take us back to the apartment block where the boys live to get settled” she said.

“Mum” I laughed nervously, giving up on the screen in front of me “What if they don’t like me?”

“Honey, how could they not like you?”

“Well,” I started, raising my eyebrows.

“Elora, shut up and go to sleep” mum replied, before shaking her head and handing me my pillow and blanket.

Snuggling closer I fell into a gentle slumber.

+

I felt a pair of warm hand shake me out of my sleep. “Hm!?” I moaned, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I am not a morning person at all.

“We have landed El!” Mum said excitedly “Grab your things, we're getting off now”

“Good,I can't wait to go to sleep” I moaned, It was going to be a long morning.

+

“Hello Mrs Carter” an English accent greeted mum as we walked into the airport.

“Ah you must Paul!” Mum replied cheerfully.

“It’s too early to be cheerful Mum!” I moaned, receiving a chuckle from Paul.

“Although it’s 11am now, I can see that you’re not a morning person either! I can’t get the boys out of bed some mornings.”

I laughed quietly. After collecting our luggage, we made our way to the van, heading toward what I would be calling home for a while. I started in awe at the massive apartment block as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I managed to trip getting out of the car, stumbling onto the concrete.

“You’re a klutz!” mum laugh loudly as I cursed.

“Rmind me how I have friends again?” I called.

“I like to think it's because you care” mum said while directing me towards the front door.

Paul led us down a long corridor,

“Okay so there are 5 different units attached that are attached by the kitchen, lounge and study, not that it's ever used but,” Paul explained “Louis and Harry share a unit, while the other all have their own the fifth unit is an entertainment area, games room, pool table, cinema and all that, you’re going to be sharing a unit with Niall, Elora while Mrs Cater you will be sharing with Liam. You each have an ensuite that you can access through your rooms. The boys are out at a photo-shoot at the moment and they won’t be back until later so take advantage of the peace and try to sleep off the jetlag.”

“Okay thanks Paul” I yawned “I’m so ready for bed, ummm where am I going?”

“Your room is upstairs on the left staircase, right at the very end of the hall you can’t miss it. I've got to get back, but I'll see you in awhile, hope you get settled alright” Paul announced before pulling the door shut behind him. I walked up the stairs, towards my room, chucking my bags in my room I grabbed out my pjs and bathroom bag before walking into my bathroom. I pulled the handel in the shower, water casscaing into the cubical. I stripped waling in, enjoying the feel of the scolding water on my bare skin, releasing the tension from my muscles before washing my hair.I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body, quickly drying myself. I stepped into my pj’s and towel drying my hair before falling into the double bed, drifting off to sleep as my head hit the pillow


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I apologise for this.

“ _Shh_ ,” Someone hissed “She’s still asleep; she is probably jetlagged after her flight! So shut up you idiots!”

The whispering continued, “Ow, why’d you push me off the bed?!?!”

“Because you’re in my way, and I wanted to sit down!”

“And you couldn’t have just sat with me?”

Deciding it was time to get up, I rolled over and stretched, accidently kicking someone in the process, causing them to fall off the bed

“Sorry” I laughed sitting up against the head board, pukking the covers over my chest. Looking down I saw Louis lying down on the floor, pretending to be dead.

“You right down there Lou?”Zayn asked. I chuckled, as Louis joined the boys climbing over Liam to lean up against Harry’s side.

“Think I could like get dressed and introduce myself properly?” I asked, picking at the bed spread.

“Out now boys” Liam ordered before grabbing Zayn by the arm. I laughed as Harry and Louis pushed each other out the door, leaving just Niall who was still sat on my bed watching me carefully. I stared back eyes tracing over his pale face, his eyes meeting mine for the first time.

“Come down when you're ready hey” he called walking out. shutting the door behind him. I rolled out of bed, pulling on some suitable clothing and a hoodie. Dragging a brush through my hair I left it down and walked out my door followin gthe chatter to the boys. Walking into the lounge I chuckled at the site of Harry and Lou fighting on the ground. Liam cleared his throat and the two boys looked up innocently, before jumping up. Niall and Zayn got up from their places on the couch and stood next to the other boys before Harry did the introductions

“Okay, so this is Zayn, Niall, Liam, Lou and of course I’m Harry” he smiled a little too enthusiastically.

“I’m Elora, thanks for having me” I looked at them all individually letting them linger on Niall a little longer, his eyes holding my gaze.

“What’s the plan for today?” I asked hoping it wasn’t too hectic.

“Because it’s of our scedual we have today off before we start rehearsals tomorrow so whatever you want to do we can do it today!” Lou sang happily before jumping onto Harry’s back.

“Well I’m still tired so maybe just a movie day?” I yawned before they nodded and huddle around me.

“Zayn go and set up the cinema for a day in there, I’ll get the blankets, Lou and Harry you get the snacks, everyone gets a pillow then meet in the cinema, Niall you make sure Elora doesn’t get lost k 1, 2, 3 BREAK!” Liam yelled before each of the boys ran off in a different direction leaving me with Niall.

“Hey” he smiled, teeth and all before walking over and wrapping his arms around me. I sighed, leaning into the warthm of his chest, my skin buzzing where ours touched. He smelt delicious, butterflies where beating around in my stomach, there is always something about Niall.

“You looked like you needed a hug” he whispered as if someone would hear. I felt my cheek begin to warm as I pulled away.

“Aw don’t get embarrassed it’s cute!” Niall reassured me before grabbing my hand and pulling up the stairs into my room. I felt his warm hand slip out of mine and I frowned at the loss of warmth. I watched as Niall grabbed my pillow off my bed and walking back to me, he handed it to me before relinking his fingers in mine and pulling me over to a room across the hall. Swinging the door open, Niall sighed

“This is my room, if you need anything, someone to talk too, a towel or some bed linen or just another hug I’m usually in here okay” he said before grabbing his pillow and walking back out the door towards the cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> So much of this had to be changed, god it was so carroty before... Hope you liked it.


End file.
